


Illusion [A woosan story]

by nissiuwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nissiuwu/pseuds/nissiuwu
Summary: He felt weird, as if his head was burning. He didn't knew what was going in, all he could see were the pink clouds in the sky. They locker so fake. He looked around him and realized that he was on a ship. Nobody execpt for him was there, but he knew someone was always right next to him.But he didn't remember who it was.





	1. The lonely captain

"Wooyoung, let's go to the sea! Let's wach the waves dancing!", I saw a boy. His face was blurred out. He grabbed my hand, ran away with me and that was the time, when i woke up. "What a weird dream", I told myself. It wasn't the first time I've had this dream, it was on a frequent basis and I still don't unterstand it. Who's that boy? Why can't I see his face? My head hurts just thinking of this, I probably should get up. I slowly walked the stairs up and opened the trapdoor.

When I looked upwards, I saw the beautiful pinkish sky. I stared at it for a solid minute. I don't know und long I am in this ship, if this is real or why I am here. It's a mystery that i can't solve. I walked on the deck, checking everything, then i decided to look at the map, and try to figure out where I am ans where I should sail.

I walked into the "captain's room" since nobody execpt for me was on this ship, so I was the captain. One thing I noticed about the map is that theres always another Text written on there. Yesterday it was "your heart is your guiding key" today it's "what's your treasure?". Why would I know what my treasure is?

Isn't a map supposed to lead me to the treasure? But finally something execpt for the pink clouds appeared in the map. It was an A shaped island, kind of weird, but shouldn't I get used to it? Another weird thing was the compass. It had 4 directions, as usual, but they were named very suspicious. Instead of N, E, S ans W it was A, T, E² and Z.

I looked up in which direction the Island was and it was A, what a suprise. I tried to direct the ship in the exact same direction, but it was kind of hard for me. I hoped that the compass would actually work and I hope i'll find my treasure on that island.

Since I didn't know what time it was, I actually didn't know how long it took to reach the island. The ship stopped automatically and I went down from it, curious about the island. I've got shivers all over my body and I've got the feeling of someone staring at me.

I looked around and looked around, many times and saw nothing besides desert and some weird looking palms and rocks. To be honest everything was weird. A strange feeling went down my spine and a voice in my head said something to me.

"You won't find your treasure here, but something as important"

I suddenly felt dizzy and everything before my eyes was black. The last thing I remember was how I fell into the sand.

"wake up, Woo. Please! Please, Woo, Wake up!", I opened my eyes and saw a boy right next to me. I looked him in the face, i didn't know him. Did he call me? "You're awake!", he said in excitement and he sounded relived, but it wasn't his voice in my dream. 

"Who are you?", I asked him, "where am I?" "I don't know", he clearly answered, "all I know is that my name is Hongjoong and that everything here is weird. I got everyday a botteld message, which disappeared the next day. Who are you by the way? And is that your ship?"

"My Name is Wooyoung and yeah it seems like that this is my ship. My map also gave me weird messages. What the fuck is going on? I don't unterstand a thing", my head literally exploded. 

"let's go on your ship, you look sick", Hongjoong said. I knew this man for a few minutes and I've already trusted him. It felt like i've already known him before, a long long time before. 

He helped me getting on "my" ship. When we reached one of the bunk beds, I laid down on one, nearly drifting into sleeping. "I will take care of the ship, while you're sleep. Please take some rest. But before you'll sleep I have a question."

I nodded, wanting to know it as quick as possible. "Wooyoung, do you wanna be my friend?", he asked. "Of course!", i said.

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

Now i found a friend. I ain't a lonely captain anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone wrapped his hands around mine. They were warm and soft. Someone looked me directly into the eyes, I couldn't see his/her face. It was blurred out. "I'll be always there for you. I promise", the person said and disappeared.

"WAIT!", I screamed when I woke up, tears all over my face, sweat all over my body. My heart hurts and I don't know why. I stood up and went to hongjoong, who is still searching for another Island or something like this.

"Good morning, Woo", he greeted me and smiled. He seems kinda tired, I didn't even know how long I had slept. "Good morning, Hongjoong", I replied while smiling at him. It makes me happy to have a friend.

"Hongjoong, go to sleep. You need it", I said. "No. It's ok, don't worry about me", he laughed, "oh look! A new message from the map."

"Believe in yourself and you'll make it." 

"Look! Let's believe in ourselves, Woo. Believe in me, we'll find the right island. I am ok, I'll go to sleep if I am tired, ok?" "Ok, Hongjoong. I'll trust you as long as it doesn't affect your health.“

We smiled at each other and watched the map update itself. Nothing. We decided to let the ship sail in the same direction as it is now. Maybe we will find something.

Minutes and probably hours went by and the map still didn't show anything. "What about sailing in another direction?“, Hongjoong suggested. I just nodded: "Yeah"

Right at this moment, something appeared on the map. "Finally", we chanted and hugging each other. An Island in the shape of an E. We were excited, not knowing what to expect. 

"Set the course directly to this island", Hongjoong shouted. "Aye, aye, captain", I laughed.

We sat down, right next to each other and looked at our map. The island was very, very far away and we were sleepy. Especially Hongjoong.

He almost fell asleep, so I decided to put his head on my shoulder. As quick as possible Hongjoong slept in this position. After a long time went by and we just got a little bit nearer, I decided to sleep too.

_,,no, no!! Don't ist go", somone screamed, ,,I don't wanna lose you again!" The only thing I saw was my hand, and another one. I haven't got any strength left, I was about to fall._

_,,Remember always: you're my treasure, na most important one. I'll be forever by your side, no matter how. Believe in me and i'll believe in you", were my last words, before falling into the void._

This dream repeated itself multiple times, until i woke up. We've made it! We're at the island. ,,Hongjoong! Wake up!" ,,Just five more minutes, please."

And that's how we stayed another few minutes on this goddamn ship, just because of the captain.

,,good night, captain", I sighed and tried to sleep another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am not a native english speaker there will be some gramatically errors etc. but I still hope you can enjoy it!


End file.
